


[Podfic] Tetris Porn!

by AlessNox



Series: Podfics by AlessNox [5]
Category: Tetris
Genre: Crack, One curse word, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Porn, Rule 34, Serious Crack, audiofic, mature - Freeform, tetris - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessNox/pseuds/AlessNox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An audiofic of the 2005 crack tetris porn work by velvet-mace.<br/>Her comments say: Behold, I give you Tetris pr0n. Cuz I can.</p><p>And they said it couldn't be done... oops, no wait, they said it SHOULDN'T be done. Oh, my bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Tetris Porn!

TITLE: Tetris Porn.  
PAIRING: Four-in-a-Row x 4 almost completed rows.  
RATING: R  
WARNING: This is about as lemonish as non-sexual blocks on a screen with classic Russian music playing in the background can get. Not particularly brainsafe, but I dare say your boss will just shake his head if he catches you reading it. Oh and there is some Angst too... just... cuz.

A/N: And they said it couldn't be done... oops, no wait, they said it SHOULDN'T be done. Oh, my bad.

Text can be found at: http://velvet-mace.livejournal.com/67591.html

Audiofic at http://soundcloud.com/aless-nox/tetrisporn2


End file.
